Mafia sanitarium
by IdyllicCritic
Summary: There is no escape from the boogeyman when you're stuck in an pocket of madness, cut off from the world. The only way to escape warped insanity is to give in it. But this would mean losing your soul... 10051 centerific, will contain other pairings. WARNING: I need help from you, my loyal readers, so click and read me!
1. Deathtrap on the Horizon

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**  
Pairings: **10051 and other pairings  
**Genre: **Suspense/Horror  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **Sex scenes, possible rape, suicides and violence- mostly negative themes.  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. Reviews and comments causes additional creativity, which leads to more 10051!  
**Summary: **There is no escape from the boogeyman when you're stuck in an pocket of madness, cut off from the world. The only way to escape warped insanity is to give in it. But this would mean losing your soul...

* * *

Psychiatric hospital: the politically correct term used to lull the readers and listeners into a false sense of security. Newspapers speak of a lunatic being taken to a psychiatric hospital. Ahhh, then the lunatic shall be tendered to and care for! The word 'hospital' is symbolizes curing and health care; but the definition wouldn't be any father from the truth. Its nickname as the 'Mental hospital' is a little closer to the origin definition; it's a place where the troubled ones were taken to, to be straightened out. But even then it's still far from it.

Long before the term psychiatric hospital and its nickname was created, there's a single word that describe the place where lunatics used to be taken to. A single word with the original description. You see, the original word to describe the place that takes in such incurable lunatics was... the asylum. And for theses who fancy exotic words, sanitarium.

However, not all psychiatric hospital fits this description. You see, there's psychiatric hospital that does just exactly this. Take in low-risk to moderate-risk patients that have the possibility of being cured and released into modern society, sometimes with a good dosage of medicine to keep their sick minds from threatening the society. You see, the society was far more lenient towards theses that were merely suffering.

And then there's theses that takes in the incurable. The undesired lunatics that no society wants, not even rednecks or cultures that allows pigs to be married. Lunatics who are simply too insane to simply throw them in the slammer for a few years; even in their sanity they are too unstable to even fit in with the bleak, dark world of the jail; where even hardened, terrifying prisoners avoids them as if they were the black plague.

Asylums as they were originally designed still exist for the criminally insane. Lunatics who had committed horrible deeds that cannot be forgiven neither forgotten, even as their faces, names and exact crimes fades from memory. Lunatics that just didn't seem to fit quite right in the society, even under the mask of their sanity. Lunatics that are imprisoned by force, even if they have yet to commit even the slightest crime, for they are likely to commit an abnormal crime; so-called 'lunatics' that disturbs the society just a little too much or the select few at the top of the society to the point of labelling these people as insane. It wasn't the first time perfectly sane people were wrongfully accused of being insane and thrown into these hellholes, where they learned to be insane. Asylums are designed to keep theses undesirable ones out of the society's view and keep them placid, because despite it all, the society is not comfortable with the idea of murdering them. There's no cure for theses mentally ill, and treatments are only a facade to keep them placid inside the building. It's always been this way, and always will be.

This was what a bespectacled, auburn male was been spoon-fed when he was elected and drafted by the state at the end of his highschool education to become a asylum nurse.

His name is Shoichi Irie, and he never really complained neither rebelled against the decision. He was simply following the path that others paved for him, like countless others in this dystopia world. Obey and you shall reap the rewards. It's a dull, dull life with a monotonous routine. Just as how he likes it- no surprises to shorten his lifespan with cortisol from the stress. His life, not worth speaking about; it's just bleak and bland. Dull. Unimportant. He was born. He had a family. A mother, a father and a older sister. He went to school. He graduated. Just like countless others, an bland individual among lookalike crowds. Faces may be different, but their stories are all similar.

What is there to tell about himself, really? He's a nobody; and shall be forgotten in the fraction of second he ceased to exist to all but an handful of relatives. He could count them on a single hand.

He'd always have been a genius in everything that involved computers and information, and had hoped for it to be his lifeline. But alas, it was not to be, for there are too many people in that field, and the state is in need of new, fresh-nosed nurses to send to these forsaken asylums to replace the retiring battle-weary nurses. The only thing that set him apart from the others was been denied to him; reducing him to nothing but a statistic number; a faceless being among faceless crowds in the eyes of the government. His personality carefully analyzed and betrayed by his high grades in sciences, he was been drafted into Nurse College. State's orders. But there is no frustration neither anger. This was how things was since a long, long time ago, and this is how it will be for a long, long time.

However, there are times when he had wished he had a choice.

Shoichi's stomach ached as he held on to the rails for dear life, as unstable ground gently rocked below his feet to the lull of the waves, feeling saltwater slapping on his face, whipped up by the winds, threatening to rip and claim his glasses away to the depths of the sea.

This was one of these instances.

Green eyes gazed at the sinister island that looms in the distance and its sick grey clouds drifting above it. All it's missing is a thunder and the picture would be complete of a perfect horror-esque island, just like these ones that exists in horror movies where an escaped psycho lays, waiting to track down, gut and slaughter innocent victims like pigs.

If there's a deathtrap for nurses, it's the Vindice Island, home to the Vindice sanitarium. They take in cases those others asylums couldn't handle- and apparently, neither some of the doctors and nurses. There is a reason why the murder and suicide rates were so high, and nervous breakdown was common. Because the higher ups in the staff? Every as bit loco- supposedly- as their patients, but they had influence and power- and apparently haven't killed anyone. You see, you are only considered criminally insane if you have no influence neither any power to counter these who are accusing you of being criminally insane. This is how some quite sane people had found their way into these forsaken asylum, simply because they were thorns in the side of the higher-up-to-be. And apparently this asylum's head staff loved to work their lackeys to the bone. And all of this? This was just among the few things he had heard about the place. Horror stories, they are.

And now he was going to work to this place. He gazed to his right and saw a few braves fresh-nosed nurses like himself that were either enough curious, excited or nervous to leave the warmth and safety of the boat's hull and brave the searing saltwater whipped up by winds to gaze at the infamous 'deathtrap' island.

But unlike some of these nurses, Shoichi's rank only grants him the permission to work with the low-level patients. Or in other words, the patients that is the last likely to kill you when your back's turned. Or in your sleep. Or when you are talking to them. So why does he feel so…

He had it easy.

So why does he feels a deep dread?

"Attention to all on the deck; this is your captain speaking. Please return inside the hull. Vindice Island is in the horizon! We will be arriving in half a hour, so preparing your baggage and be ready to disembark to a new chapter and adventure of your life!"

* * *

_Reviews? :3_


	2. Civilian File KHR-51

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Civilian File #KHR-51 : Irie Shoichi**  
_Last updated : 25-04-2038  
Received from: Governmental Civilian Bureau  
Sent to: Vindice Committee Workforce  
_

**Name Information**  
Family, Middle and First Name : _Irie ****__Shoichi_  
Name changes: _No_  
Wed Name : _N/A _  
Nicknames: _N/A_

**Status:**_  
_Class:_ Vindice Asylum Nurse -(Previous class: Student Civilian)  
_Clearance level:_ Rank E  
_Tracker ID : _KHR-51_

_The Bureau Vocation Assignement of the State of Japen gives Vindice Committee Workforce full disclosure to Irie Shoichi's Cyclopedia File should additional information is requited. Vindice Committee Workforce is authorized to alter the clearance level should the need arose and the subject, revalued. As per to the conditions and the contract between the State of Japan and the State of Vindice Island, Irie Shoichi's Civilian File has been upgraded accordingly to the context._

**Education**** :****  
**Primary education: _Namimori_ _primary school_  
Middle education: _Namimori_ _middle school_  
Highschool education: _Namimori highschoo_l

Notables milestones: _High grades overall in education carrier; highschool honor student for three consecutive years; won many competitions in engineering and software programming; exceptional in the following class: Science (Chemistry, Biology and Physics) and Technology (Computer, engineering, Programming)_

Postsecond Education: _Naznan University_  
*Evaluated and assigned by the Bureau of Vocation: _Yes_  
Assigned education: _Asylum nurse_  
Reason for assignations:  
_-High grades in sciences_  
_-Contract Requirement and Population-Employement Balance_  
_-Foreseeable demand of nurses asylums_

Clearance Personality analysis:  
According to our in-depth analysis of Subject KHR-51's personality and his assessment test, the subject's initial clearing level is E. Further training is requited for subject's clearance level to elevate. Notable personality traits: Subject shows a high tendency to become anxious when faced with an stressful situation, but also an tendency to put up an facade that does not hold steadfast in high-risk situations. Subject is also prone to overwork himself in moments of high pressure, which may lead him to have sleep attacks.

**Personal information **  
Age: _25 _  
Gender: _Male_  
Nationality: _Japan _  
Native: _Yes_  
Marital Status: _Single_  
Date of Birth: _5 December 2013_  
Place of Birth : _Japan, Namimori_  
_  
_

**Current Address information**  
_Vindice location:_   
Location : _Vindice Asylum Dorm_  
Postal Code : _N0K 6G6_  
State : _Vindice Island_

**Phones/Email :**  
Home telephone : _N/A_  
Mobile : _(352) 342-5932_  
E-mail address : IrieShoichi51*vindicemail.***

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Author: Like them Civilian files? It is just one of the three variety of sidechapters that will show up whenever an nurse character is officially introduced to the story as an nurse. Hurr, hurr. 3 _

_Disclaimer: All KHR characters and the Vindice belongs to Amano! _

_Reviews plz? :D_


	3. Chilling foreshadowing

Just how much does one needs to take to their new residence for the dozen of years that would follow ?

The barest minimum, they have been told. Essentials first then they can take some personal items with them. But it was never been defined what is considered essential -even if everyone got the underlying idea- and what precisely they are allowed to take with them. Shoichi felt that it's been intentionally left to interpretation.

But this didn't worry him. He is simplistic with his package : if he can't make it fit in one luggage, he doesn't take it. Why ? Because he could simply buy what he's missing right on the Vindice Island. No need to take the extra weight.

By utilizing a skill Shoichi never knew he had, he was able to put everything he needed in a single traveling luggage. The items induces : the very barest minimum of essentials (mostly clothes and his precious, cherished I-pod with its headphones. And let's not forget that laptop of his.) But there is no time to celebrate his stockpiling skill. The destination is towering above them- and yet, he badly walked a meter from the docks and already he felt like he had wandered a entire day in the rocky wasteland. The storm only seems to be raging even stronger and these jagged rocks at the so-called beach just seems to point upward, waiting for some clumsy fool to come along and trip on them.

And it was a good thing he only took a luggage with him. The island's climate looked relatively clear from afar, but it wasn't until the ferry drew in for the port that an ghastly, saltwater-filled mist enveloped the entire island out of nowhere. The mist was so thick with droplets of the sea that the visibility is reduced to a measly couple of meters ahead- and any fabric that dares to peek from the shelter of the ferry became soaked, absorbing the water right out of the atmosphere like they had directly took a swim into the sea itself.

And everyone knows when you add water to a fabric, it becomes twice as heavy. It didn't help either that most luggages- outer and inside- tends to be lined with fabrics. So, Shoichi was glad for his package skills who allowed him to leave with only a luggage.

A violent gust of wind blew, and Shoichi shivered. The cold was biting deep into his bones, aided by the cruel airborne saltwater, instantly making him regret not wearing his winter coat and leaving the warmth of the ferry. With his luck, Shoichi quietly acknowledged as he watches the other fresh-nosed newcomers such as himself chugging up two to four seawater-soaked luggages at a time on the slippy, jagged rocks foolishly called a 'beach', he'll be stuck out here for nearly one hour and will be finally allowed shelter just as he's on the brink of developing hypothermia, which would have granted him a week's vacation.

Wading through the rocky beach was no easy feat even for a solo-luggage-wielder future asylum nurse. Despite being among the first one to leave the ferry, he was among the last to arrive. And despite expecting it, a twing of despair echoed in his hollow chest as he stared at the slowing forming row of nurses. Exactly like children at a school, being forced to wait outside, soaked to bones, for their turn because apparently each newcomer and his or her luggage is going through an examination. One by one.

The wind whistled in his ears as he took his place, and as the warmth left his eyes, it fogged his water-stained glasses- or was it his own breath ? The fog went and came, the heat chilled until it vanishes, only to be reheated once more. And as he stood, staring at his own glasses, shivering, he took this moment to think about the pamphlet on Vindice Island he'd had received at his graduation.

The pamphlet was innocent enough. But then again, Shoichi mentally deadpanned to himself, no pamphlet is going to warn everyone of its dark, morbid secrets and of its dangers. According to it, the nurses will be living in an area known as 'the nurse's campus'. All the description concerning it gave him a vague impression he never really left his postsecond education behind. In fact, he felt like he had just traded an mostly-safe small university campus for an gigantic college campus. But he will admit that the context is nice; the campus contains shops, markets, outlets and washing rooms, to name a few, and the most important, free meals at the restaurants- _note the 's' at the end of the word_- for all the nurses.

But why did Shoichi felt like the Vindice didn't wanted the nurses to escape along with their residents, considering that the campus is not outside of the enclosure but inside the barren walls themselves ?

Shoichi remembers from the crude drawings of the island on the pamphlet that the majority of the island- he estimated a roughly 85% percentage based on the drawings- is inside of giant fortress-like enclosure. A enclosure built and enforced with the shark-like-skinned rocks that isn't entirely smooth, lubed by the mist of seawater and the wet moss that fed from it. There is no climbing this fortress's walls unless you want your entire skin to be licked clean right off of your frame. It says so right there on the pamphlet. Well, not in that exact words. The pamphlet simply said that « The outer walls are built with minerals that gives it a rough, sharp sand-paper like texture that may harm your skin, so please do not touch them carelessly ».

And now that he's able to bear his eyes on the so-called outer wall- only a part of it, because that damned mist's still frolicking about- he found his own description of it to be more accurate than the pamphlet's.

The row moved. Step. Step. Step. Wait.

As he got a more closer, strangely enough, the vision of the outer fortress wall is more clear, as if the moss in it repelled the mist (or absorbs them, he does not know), he determined that his description's accuracy still stands. He could tell, even with the uneven thickening fog in his glasses. With nothing to do but wait, he decided to take a closer look at the macabre wall, tilting his head back so he could gaze at its full length. Eventually he almost completely threw his head back.

Things always looked smaller and shorter from an distance.

Even in the mist of saltwater clouding the sky, Shoichi's been able to detect, high up, some barred windows (it is still an asylum, but all things considered, it is like a prison for the crazies- in Shoichi's opinion) - and the nearby suspiciously red-brownish patches and grey-pink patches that seemed like they were either rotting away from the moss or the salt in the humid air. Failed escape attempt?

To sum it all up, Shoichi musters, do not touch the fortress walls.

He blinks and there is some stronger whiteness that seems to linger at one of the windows- no. Not the windows. The glasses. He blinked again. removes his glasses and wipes with his thumb some of the fog off, although he is mostly relocating them considering his glasses fogs up instantly anyways, and puts them back again. And then looked up again.

The whiteness was gone and the barred windows are merely obscured by the now even fog.

He's not even inside and he's already seeing things.

"Hey, move!" A hand on his shoulder brought him to the reality, and as he tilted his head forward where it should be, there is an large gap between him and the person in front of him.

The row had moved. Spluttering a pathetic excuse towards the person behind him, Shoichi trudges along, ears picking up faint grumblings behind him. The voice was silenced as an violent, chilling gust of wind blew by, remaindering everyone of their vulnerability to the elements and making them longing for the safety past the entrance door. Ah, yes, the entrance door- Shoichi can now see it, what not with him closing in his destination. A stone-colored, iron-clad door that is likely heavier than the ferry he'd just left for who knows how long. And it's closed. Seems like they're only letting one nurse in at a time, despite that door being large. Or is it a a double door ? It doesn't look like the standard door- there are no doorknobs. And there seems to be a speaker of some above the entrance. And a camera. Man, his shoes were so heavy and his socket, sloppy and sickeningly wet. Warm and wet. Almost made him felt like his feet were rotting.

A thunder echoes, and everyone flinched. It was relatively close, and the sound was almost painful. For a moment, the mist was illuminated, and then the light perished, allowing –

_(Drip, drip, drip, drip, patter your little mutilated feet, and bleed out for me my dear.)_

- something more frightening than the thunder has emerged from the sky : rain. And it was not a gentle downpour. Protests and moans of complaints rose, but the weather paid no heed to them and continues to piss on them. But, Shoichi supposes, it is to be expected. Misery loves company, after all.

But...

Not everything is going so bad. Seems like he won't be stuck out as long as he'd originally believed- the row did moved surprisingly fast. It probably wasn't been more then fifteen minutes since he left the ferry and the entrance is already in sight. A hopeful sign of better things to come ?

« BEEEEEEEP. **Beep**. Attention to all caretakers. We have a power outrage, and we are working to restore the power. Until then, please remain stationary. We apologize for any inconvenience. »

…..

A miserable day to start a miserable, thankless job dealing with likely equally miserable patients that would like to eat his miserable heart out and leave him to die in his misery. Wonderful.

Absentmindedly, Shoichi glances up to gaze at the barred windows, and saw no suspiciously well-placed fog on his glasses. He could have swore he'd felt eyes upon him just seconds earlier.

Probably just the jitters from starting a new job. Or the hypothermia settling in.

* * *

.  
_Author: I apologize for the long wait. The summer has arrived and with it, the crushing, muse-sucking heat. That and plently of summer stuff that I needed to do, whatnot with just sleeping late. =w= Hope you enjoy the chapter! ;D_

_Like? Review! Remember, more reviews means more productivity from me!_

_Disclaimer: All KHR characters and the Vindice belongs to Amano! _


End file.
